


What is yours... I want.

by PDWriter72



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Blackmail, Cheating, F/F, GP Alexa Bliss, GP Bayley, GP Sasha Banks, Girl Penis, Smut, blowjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24314110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PDWriter72/pseuds/PDWriter72
Summary: Sasha hates Alexa and wants what she has, wants to make her life miserable and what better way than to steal her girlfriend and break her heart.
Relationships: Alexa Bliss/Original Female Character, Sasha Banks/Bayley | Davina Rose, Sasha Banks/Bayley | Davina Rose/Original Female Character(s), Sasha Banks/Original Female Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter I

_"She's just amazing Sasha, I really think she's the one I want to spend the rest of my life with."_ Alexa says, crossing her legs as she talks over the phone with her new friend that her girlfriend was able to bridge the gap between the two women who've had issues with each other for years. _"Ah-ha, I'm glad Dorothy makes you feel that way Alexa. You deserve to be happy."_ Sasha says, fighting back a moan as a beautiful woman with thick chocolate brown hair between her legs worshiping her caramel shaft with loving kisses on her tip before re-wrapping her lips around the head. _"Thank you Sasha, maybe Dorothy and I can go on a double date with you and Bayley."_ Alexa says as starts thinking about how that double date would go and how it'd have to be perfect for her girlfriend. 

_"Ahh, Dorothy absolutely LOVES Bayley..."_ Sasha says, causing Dorothy's heart to tighten with a twist of guilt and pleasure remembering how Bayley & Sasha double stuff her with their cocks. _"Bayley will love to go on a double date with you and Dorothy."_ Sasha adds as she runs her hand through Dorothy's slightly damp hair, biting her lower lip as she feels herself about to explode in Dorothy's warm mouth. _"It was great talking to you Sasha, but I'm going to call Dorothy to see if she's still awake and tell her goodnight."_ Alexa says as she stands up and heads toward her bed that she shares with Dorothy. 

_"Goodnight Alexa, tell Dorothy I said hi."_ Sasha says with a devilish grin as she pushes Dorothy off of her dick, stands up and starts to jerk her own cock. _"I will. Goodnight."_ Alexa replies, completely ignorant to what is happening and the negative thoughts running through Sasha's head like _'I hate you Alexa you dumb fucking bitch!'_ as she's about to cum all over her girlfriend's pretty face. Once she hears the beep on the phone, Sasha throws her phone to the side and let's her voice out. _"Oh fuck!"_ She moans out as she covers Dorothy's waiting face with her seed, _"Thank you boss."_ Dorothy moans out as she licks the cum off her upper and lower lip. 

Dorothy's phone goes off, and she feels her heart start to pound with an insane amount of adrenaline. _"Here you go slut, talk to your bitch of a girlfriend with my cum on your face."_ Sasha says as she graphs Dorothy phone and hands it to her as she sits back down, panting and coming down from her orgasm, Dorothy takes a big gulp not just to swallow Sasha's cum, but also because she's incredibly nervous about having to talk to her girlfriend in a situation like this. 

_"Hey baby."_ Dorothy says as she answers the phone, putting on her best 'I'm not cheating on you with a girl that secretly hates you.' voice possible, _"Hey babe, I just called to see if you were awake."_ Alexa says as she gets into her bed, _"I'm about to go to bed."_ Dorothy says as she feels Sasha's cum sliding down her cheek, and Sasha glaring at her with a giant grin as she flaps her flaccid cock around, making Dorothy's mouth water. _"Well then I'm glad I caught you in time, I love you so much Dorothy. You have no idea how happy you've made me since you came into my life."_ Alexa says as she turns the lamp off and lays on her back. Dorothy feels like complete shit, she loves Alexa so much and she hates that she's doing something like this behind her back. 

Dorothy takes a deep breath, _"I love you too Alexa, I miss you and I can't wait to see you again."_ Dorothy says as she tightly grips her phone while Sasha rolls her eyes and grins as she stands up. _"Me too, I love you Dorothy. Goodnight."_ Alexa says as Sasha graphs the yellow leash attached to the bright pink collar Dorothy is wearing, _"I love you too Lexi, goodnight."_ Dorothy manages to say before Sasha graphs her phone and ends the call with her girlfriend. _"You don't love her enough though, if you did you wouldn't be on your knees with another woman's cum all over that face."_ Sasha says as she gets into Dorothy's face. 

Dorothy feels tears building up in her eyes, Sasha is right. How could Dorothy be doing this to Alexa? If she truly loved Alexa, she'd never have fallen for Sasha, wouldn't be in this situation. _"Come on slut, let's get to bed."_ Sasha says as she walks to the bed, Dorothy follows behind her, naked and crawling on her hands and knees like a dog. Sasha gets into the bed first, and Dorothy crawls into the bed and into the arms of Sasha who gives her a loving kiss on her forehead _"You know I love you right."_ Sasha says softly as she squeezes Dorothy tightly, Dorothy closes her eyes tightly to keep herself from crying. _"I know, I love you too Sasha."_ Dorothy replies as Sasha turns the light off. 

Sasha starts rubbing her back, grinning as she starts planning her next move in her quest to break Alexa's heart, she gives Dorothy's forehead another kiss and closes her eyes. _"You're all mine."_ Sasha says, practically growling as she brings Dorothy closer to her. Graphing her ass and squeezing it, digging her nails into Dorothy's ass _"Alexa can't fuck you like I can, can't love you like I can. She's worthless and deep down in your heart, you know I'm right."_ Sasha says as she gives Dorothy's ass a hard slap causing Dorothy to moan out. 

Dorothy repeats the question in her head, _'How did I get here, how did I get myself in a situation like this. This is wrong, but why does it feel so good?'_ Dorothy buries her face into Sasha's neck, trying to hide her face in shame even in the pitch black room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a teaser chapter that I wanted to get out before continuing the story, the next chapter will be the beginning of the story and what leads everything to this point of the story. Hope you enjoyed it, leave a like and a comment.


	2. The First Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Dorothy meets Alexa and Sasha, how does it go? Does it all go horribly wrong, or right.

*** MONTH'S PRIOR***

Today is a dream come true for Dorothy Prescott, it's her first day at World Wrestling Entertainment. A dream she's had since she was a little girl, she signed as a backstage interviewer and things of that nature as being in the ring was never really something she wanted to do. She wants to be a backstage personality and a commentator more than an in-ring performer. She arrives at the Barclays Center in New York for her debut appearance at SummerSlam, she's so nervous because she wants to do a good job and not make any mistake, no getting her tongue tied on television or looking lost either. So many ways this could go wrong for Dorothy, but she bravely leaves her rental car and heads for the entrance to the arena. 

_"Hey, are you new?"_ A sweet sounding voice echos from behind Dorothy as she's about to enter the building, she turns around to see WWE Superstar Alexa Bliss wearing bright sky blue tap-out yoga pants, a blue tank top with Stitch on it and her blonde hair in a ponytail. _"Yes, I signed last week and tonight I make my debut. I'm Dorothy."_ Dorothy says as she extends her hand to shake hands with Alexa. _"I'm Alexa, but you can call me Lexi."_ Alexa replies as she extends her hand and shakes hand with Dorothy. The first thing they both notice is that both of their hands are very smooth, and there's a very noticeable spark in the air between the two women. 

Alexa quickly clears her thoughts, thinking about something else as she releases her grasp on Dorothy's hand. It wouldn't work between the two of them and Alexa can't let her heart get broken, not again... _"I've been in the Barclays Center, I'll show you to where the women's locker room is."_ Alexa says as she steps in front of Dorothy to lead the way. Dorothy's gives Alexa's body a once over before quickly looking at the back of Alexa's head, this is also like a dream come true to Dorothy because she'd be lying if she didn't have a little crush on Alexa Bliss from watching her on career unfold from developmental to the main roster. 

_"Here it is, but uhhh, ummm. Be warned about some of the women don't know what modesty is."_ Alexa says nervously as she scratches the back of her head, _'and t_ _hat's putting it lightly with how some of the women just let it all hang out without a care in the world.'_ Alexa thinks to herself as she looks at the locker room door, It's something that Alexa could never do, _"Got it."_ Dorothy replies, nodding her head. She'll have no issue seeing naked women or women in the underwear, Alexa looks at her and is about to tell her the truth about the women's locker room and herself, but she's afraid of judgment. Afraid that when, not if she finds out the truth she'll see Alexa differently. 

_"Move."_ A familiar voice breaks Alexa from her deep erratic thoughts, and now the feeling she feels is annoyance. Dorothy turns her head, and it's Sasha wearing black leather pants, a black t shirt with a deep V neck that exposes her perky breasts that Dorothy gets a quick glance at before looking back at Sasha's face and Sasha notices it. _"Who are you?"_ Sasha asks as she bursts past Alexa and Dorothy to get into the locker room with her luggage in tow. _"I'm Dorothy, and I'm a new backstage interviewer and stuff like that."_ Dorothy quickly replies as she follows Sasha into the locker room, Alexa looks on as Dorothy follows after Sasha and a feeling of jealousy causes Alexa's chest to tighten. 

_'Of course Dorothy would like Sasha more than me.'_ Alexa thinks to herself as she walks into the locker room, dejected from her own self-doubt and insecurities. _"Oh, is that so?"_ Sasha says, completely uninterested in what Dorothy is saying. _"I'm a big fan of your work, and I'm looking forward to working with you."_ Dorothy says as she extends her hand for Sasha to shake, Sasha turns her head and looks at Dorothy. Raising an eye brow as she looks at Dorothy's hand and the look on Alexa's face before a wicked grin crosses her face. 

_"That's nice to hear."_ Sasha says as she shakes Dorothy's hand, giving it a little squeeze. _"I'm looking forward to getting to know you Dorothy."_ Sasha says as she can just feel how uncomfortable Alexa is right now, _"Me too."_ Dorothy replies with a warm smile, Dorothy is on cloud nine that she's hitting it off with two of her co workers so quick completely oblivious to the tension in the air as Sasha glares at Alexa as she puts her things on a table. 

Shortly after Dorothy's meeting with Sasha, she is asked to meet with creative team to discuss what she'll be doing tomorrow and what her segments will be. She'll be in just one backstage interview-which sucks but on the bright side it's with Alexa. On the way back to the women's locker room, Dorothy says introduces herself to everyone she sees and shakes her hand before she finally arrives at her destination. When she's about to open the door, someone opens it for her and out comes Alexa wearing her ring gear and it's one that Dorothy has never seen before. It's Buzz Lightyear inspired and it's absolutely cute. 

_"Oh, am I in your way?"_ Alexa asks nervously as she looks off in the distant past Dorothy, _"Wow, that outfit is so cute."_ Dorothy blurts out, completely ignoring Alexa's question. Alexa's face gets hot as she manages to look Dorothy in her eyes, her beautiful green eyes. _"Thank you."_ Alexa replies as she looks Dorothy up and down, admiring the dark blue knee long dress that she's wearing. _"Your outfit is cute too."_ Alexa says, shocked that she's flirting with someone and she hopes that Dorothy doesn't see it like that, but she does. _"You're so sweet Lexi."_ Dorothy says, giving Alexa a smile that causes Alexa's heart to skip a beat. 

In the locker room, Sasha can see the two women conversing and she's seething on the inside. When Dorothy enters the locker room with Alexa walking off to go to the bathroom, _"You two seem to be hitting it off."_ Sasha says coldly as she crosses her arms, Sasha is currently just wearing the top of her gear which Dorothy recognizes as her WrestleMania 33 black and white gear. _"Yeah, Lexi is really nice."_ Dorothy replies as she takes a seat in a chair next to a table. _"It's just an act, she's pretending to be nice."_ Sasha says, getting angrier as she thinks about Alexa. 

_"I'm not going to be involved in gossip like this, it's petty high-school stuff Sasha."_ Dorothy says, quickly shutting Sasha down because she doesn't want to talk behind Alexa's back. Sasha raises an eyebrow, takes a deep breath and exhales. _"Have it your way, but don't say I didn't warn you."_ Sasha says as she stands up, and starts to pull her pants down which causes Dorothy to quickly look away causing Sasha to smirk as she steps out of her pants, _"What, you've got a problem with seeing another woman change?"_ Sasha asks teasingly as she graphs the bottom of her wrestling attire in her luggage. _"No, it's out of respect."_ Dorothy quickly replies as she nervously crosses her legs

 _"I don't care if you see me change or get naked."_ Sasha says with a sultry tone and smile, causing Dorothy's face to get hot and her chest to tighten in excitement. She has to take a deep breath and exhale, _"Duly noted."_ Dorothy says as she looks back at Sasha who is already wearing the bottom half of her wrestling gear, _"Next time you should watch, I'll make it a show for you."_ Sasha says with a confident grin causing Dorothy to smile like an idiot at the obvious flirting. 

_"Am I interrupting something?"_ Alexa says nervously as she re-enters the locker room, breaking the trance that Dorothy is in. _"Yes, can't you see that Dorothy and I are talking."_ Sasha angrily says as she puts on her wrestling shoes, _"Leave it to you to screw something up"_ Sasha says as she angrily ties her shoes, Dorothy can feel the tension in the air and she looks at Alexa. _"No, you weren't interrupting anything Lexi."_ Dorothy says to Alexa, trying to reassure her that nothing is happening between her and Sasha. Alexa nods her head and awkwardly sits down next to Dorothy, avoiding the glare from Sasha as she tries to start up a conversation with Dorothy. 

Hours go by with Alexa and Dorothy speaking naturally to one another, bonding over their love of Disney movies and make-up. During this time they learn that Alexa Bliss and Sasha Banks will open the show with 20 minutes of in-ring time, Dorothy isn't there to watch Alexa, Sasha and the producer of their match to go over their match because she wants to watch the match as a fan and get engaged to what's going to happen in the match. _"Have fun out there Lexi."_ Dorothy says as Alexa is about to go out to the ring, _"I always do."_ Alexa replies with a smile, Sasha rolls her eyes as she crosses her arms and looks away disgusted. 

Alexa's music hits, she puts on her game face, gives Dorothy a little wave before she heads out there to the roar of the crowd. _"Pray for my back tonight, because I'm about to do a whole carry job."_ Sasha says as she grips the RAW Women's Championship, Dorothy getting the reference damn near rolls her eyes at the job. _"Whatever Sasha."_ Dorothy says as she walks off to find a seat to watch the match. Sasha tightens her fists in anger, but calms herself down when her music eventually plays and she goes out to the ring to defend her title. 

Dorothy takes a seat in catering where there's a big television showing the referee raising the championship up high, and then the bell rings. The two women lock up and the action begins, and it's obvious that despite that the two women-or at the very least Sasha dislikes Alexa, the two women have really good chemistry and it's a good match so far that has Dorothy completely engaged, and she'd hate to admit it, but kind of turned on as both women are starting to sweat after 15 minutes of working in the spotlight, and grappling each other near naked bodies. During the match, Sasha goes for a frog splash, but Alexa gets her knees up and then follows it up with a DDT for the 1,2,3 and we have a new RAW Women's Championship. The result and how good the match was causes Dorothy to smile and feel a sense of pride for Alexa. 

Dorothy gets up and heads towards the Gorilla position to congratulate Alexa and then begin their interview segment, once she gets there Sasha is already walking through gorilla and she's looking ticked up, Dorothy gives her sweaty body a once over and shakes her head of some nasty thoughts. Dorothy is handed a microphone and she awaits for Alexa to come through the curtain. When she does, Alexa is dripping with sweat, her hair is slightly damp from it and her chest is glistening with the sweat covering it and Dorothy has to do everything in her power to not look at her while there's a camera watching them and with her bosses surrounding her. 

_"Congratulations Alexa for winning the RAW Women's Championship."_ Dorothy says that is very genuine as Alexa looks at the title on the verge of tears, _"Thank you"_ Alexa replies with a soft voice, Alexa cuts a promo on how this is a dream come true and she plans on being a fighting champion and represent every single little girl watching right now. It's a really good emotional promo that damn near moves Dorothy to tears, and once the promo is over and the camera light turns off, Alexa quickly wraps her arms around Dorothy which causes her heart to skip a beat before wrapping her arms around Dorothy's body, pressing her sweaty face against her exposed breasts. Dorothy hugs her back, and she feels like she could stay like this forever and so does Alexa. 

What breaks them apart is that Dorothy is informed that she is to go interview Sasha for the WWE Youtube Channel, Alexa looks up at Dorothy and there's a hint of regret and sadness as she damn near runs away _"I've got to go take a shower."_ Alexa says as she fights back her own tears, _'How could you be so stupid Alexa, how could you just hug her like that.'_ Alexa asks herself as she gets far away from Dorothy as possible. 

Dorothy and the cameraman begins to walk towards where Sasha has stormed off, and she finds her near some giant containers silently stewing and whether it's an act or how she really feels about the situation. _"Sasha, we need to get your thoughts about tonights match for the Youtube channel."_ Dorothy says as the cameraman starts to fidget with his camera, Sasha glares at the both of them and then takes a deep breath before she stops pacing around and looks at Dorothy. _"Sasha I want to get your thoughts on losing the RAW Women's Championship to Alexa Bliss."_ Dorothy asks when the red light on the camera turns on. 

Sasha cuts a promo on how it's a disgrace that someone like Alexa Bliss is champion, that it's a slap in the face to everything she represents and what this division should be about. You can feel the disdain and venom in Sasha's voice as she talks about Alexa before she storms off, which Dorothy takes as a signal for the cameraman to turn the camera off. _'That was a good promo'_ Dorothy thinks to herself as she wonders where Sasha is going...

Alexa is in the showers, washing herself and thinking about the warmth of Dorothy's body and how she smelt. " _Hey little dick."_ Sasha blurts out coldy, causing Alexa to jump and cover her lower extremities from the cold Sasha who has zero issues letting herself be exposed to other people. Alexa looks away from Sasha as she walks next to her, _"Could you please not call me that."_ Alexa replies as she turns her body away from Sasha, _"Why, would you prefer talentless hack that'll never get a girl like Dorothy to be with you."_ Sasha says coldy as she turns on one of the shower heads so that she can wash herself. 

Alexa's chest tightens when she hears Sasha telling her that she'd never get a girl like Dorothy, and she has to fight back tears because she'd never let Sasha see her cry. _"Shut up Sasha."_ Alexa says as she grits her teeth, causing Sasha to scoff and laugh as she lets the warm water hits her chest, _"You know I'm right, which is why she's more into me and she'll be bouncing up and down on my dick. Maybe I'll send you a snapchat of it or something."_ Sasha says as she runs her hand through her wet hair. That comment pushes Alexa over the edge, she runs out of the showers choking back tears as hard as she can, but tears fall down her cheeks. 

Sasha laughs sadistically as she continues to clean herself from tonights match, Alexa dries herself off and puts on her normal clothes before heading towards the women's locker room to calm herself down so nobody can see her cry from that all high and mighty bitch bag Sasha. She spends a good 30 minutes alone in the locker room, trying to regain some composure to return to catering where she hopes that she can see Dorothy again. 

When Sasha gets done showering, she dries herself off, puts her normal clothes on and heads towards catering to watch the rest of the show. When she arrives at catering, she finds Dorothy in the middle of the room watching the television. She smiles before she sneaks behind her, _"Hey boo."_ Sasha says as she gently places her hand on Dorothy's shoulder which spooks Dorothy for a bit, _"Don't do that."_ Dorothy says as she graphs her chest and takes a few deep breaths. Sasha giggles before she graphs a chair to sit next to Dorothy, _"Did you enjoy my match tonight?"_ Sasha asks as she gives a quick look at Dorothy's ample breasts before looking at her in the face. 

_"I really liked it, you and Alexa have really good chemistry."_ Dorothy says as she remembers the match that opened tonight's show, Sasha rolls her eyes _"Uh huh, I had to do all the work. Felt like I was wrestling myself out there."_ Sasha says, completely dismissing the effort and bumps Alexa took in that match. _"Alexa did really good out there, and I don't like how you talk about Alexa. She works hard at this, and she's good at this."_ Dorothy says, coming to the defense of Alexa and slightly raising her voice much to the surprise of Sasha who gets heated and stands up. _"You don't know what you're talking about."_ Sasha replies as she storms off, Dorothy starts thinking about what the issues between Alexa and Sasha to make Sasha hate Alexa so much. 

Dorothy returns her focus to the show, trying to forget about Sasha blowing up and storming away from her as she starts thinking about Alexa. _"Hey Dorothy."_ Alexa says as she nervously sits next to Dorothy who smiles at her, _"I was just thinking about you."_ Dorothy replies happily as she straightens her back up, that comment causes Alexa to smile back at her _"That's nice to hear."_ Alexa says as she is completely infatuated with the woman in front of her. _"I was thinking about how good your match was tonight."_ Dorothy says as she resumes her focus on the television. _"Thank you, I put a lot of effort into my work despite what SOME people would say around here."_ Alexa says as she puts emphasis on 'SOME' and Dorothy immediately knows who's she talking to. 

_"Don't listen to them, I know how hard you work and that you're passionate about this."_ Dorothy says as she places her hand over Alexa's tiny hand to reassure her, Alexa looks at Dorothy's hand and her heart begins to race. _"Thank you Dorothy."_ Alexa says softly as she puts her left hand over Dorothy's hand, Alexa looks over at Dorothy's face, her lips and her own face gets really hot. She quickly pulls her hands away from Dorothy and looks away. _"I like you Alexa."_ Dorothy says, breaking the awkward silence between the two women. _"I... like you too Dorothy."_ Alexa replies softly, it feels like someone is choking Alexa she can barely get out the words.

 _"I'd like to give you my phone number."_ Dorothy says as she pulls out her phone, _"Don't."_ Alexa forces out, she takes a deep breath and exhales. _"I really like you Dorothy, but It wouldn't work out."_ Alexa adds, fighting back tears as she nervously pushes her hands together, Dorothy looks at her and nods her head sadly. _"... Doesn't mean we can't text each other."_ Dorothy says, smiling and looking at the bright side of things. Alexa nods as she takes her phone out of her pocket, _"I'd like that."_ Alexa says as she looks at Dorothy's beautiful smiling face. 

They exchange numbers, they continue to watch the rest of the show until it ends. Then they head out for the same hotel to sleep for RAW tomorrow, _"Goodnight Lexi_ _see you tomorrow."_ Dorothy says as she opens the door to her hotel room _"Goodnight, talk to you tomorrow."_ Alexa replies as she watches Dorothy enters her room and gives her a cute little wave as she closes the door behind her. Alexa smiles before she looks down at the floor, _'Why'd you have to be such a freak.'_ Alexa asks herself as she looks at Dorothy's hotel room door one more time before walking off. 

* * *

Moans and grunts fill the hotel room of Sasha, _"Fucking cunt, fucking bitch."_ Sasha spits out while stroking her rock hard lubed up cock, she's thinking about how she wants to fuck Dorothy right in front of Alexa, fuck Dorothy just in general, thinking about Dorothy face down and ass up for her. Sasha bites her lower lip, feeling herself about to cum as she thinks about how heartbroken Alexa would be if she saw her with Dorothy, then she starts thinking about covering Dorothy's face with cum, taking a picture of it and sending it to Alexa. That thought sends Sasha over the edge, _"Oh fucking, fuck!"_ Sasha screams out as her jizz shoots out of her cock and falls onto her thigh and knuckles. 

Sasha pants deeply, the after glow of cumming that hard is amazing. But, then she starts to feel ashamed of getting off to something so petty, so she stands up and graphs her phone to call someone. The phone rings a few times before someone answers it, _"Hey Sasha, what's up?"_ Sasha's good friend Bayley answers the phone happily as Sasha wipes her hand off the hotel chair, _"I want to fuck you the next time we meet up tomorrow."_ Sasha says matter-of-factly before hanging up and throwing the phone onto the couch, Dorothy still on her mind as she clenches her fist tightly. _'I'm going to make her mine.'_ Sasha thinks to herself as she heads off to bed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this story, please leave a comment on what I need to improve on, if you liked the story, and what you'd like to see from it. Also leave a Kudo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A mainly smut chapter with a tease for the next chapter.

The following morning as Sasha is preparing to head out and go to a local gym to work out before getting breakfast, she gets a text from her best friend Bayley.

_**I'm at the hotel -Bayley** _

Sasha quickly responds

_**Good, get up here.** _

Sasha takes off all her clothes including her bra and panties before putting on her gym clothes which consists of a pair of tight purple yoga pants and a black tank top and she waits patiently for Bayley to arrive, fighting herself from getting too hard because she doesn't want Bayley to think she's TOO excited to fuck her. They're just friends with benefits, Bayley is her booty call whenever Sasha wants to get off or that's what Sasha likes to tell herself. There's a knock at her door which causes Sasha to stand up and walk towards it, when she opens it there is Bayley wearing tight blue jeans and a sky blue tank top with her luggage behind her. 

_"Good morning Sash."_ Bayley says warmly as she walks into the hotel room, Sasha looks down at Bayley's big booty as she slams the door behind her and quickly lunges forward and gropes Bayley's fat juicy ass. _"That's not my name you fucking slut."_ Sasha growls into Bayley's ears who bites her lower lip and leans back against Sasha's body as she squeezes her ass. _"G-good morning Boss."_ Bayley says as Sasha starts to nibble on Bayley's ear, after a few more minutes of squeezing Bayley's ass Sasha turns Bayley around and pulls her in for a steamy kiss, pushing her tongue down her throat. Bayley places her hands on Sasha's hips as Sasha wraps her arms around Bayley's neck. 

During the kiss, Sasha's dick starts to get harder, Bayley can feel it pressing against her thigh which causes her to shudder and her own cock to get harder and twitch against her tight blue jeans. Sasha can feel it, which causes her to break off the kiss and start to unbutton Bayley's pants. _"Let's get you out of these tight pants."_ Sasha says as she zips down Bayley's pants and runs her hands down her pants and panties to graph Bayley's hardening cock and whips it out of her panties and pants. Sasha looks at Bayley's cock and is filled with a mix feeling of excitement and jealousy because Bayley's cock is bigger than her own cock.

 _"Mmmm, what made you this hard slut?"_ Sasha asks as she gently strokes Bayley's cock up and down as a smile crosses Bayley's face, _"I was thinking about how badly I want you to fuck me Boss."_ Bayley replies as Sasha rubs the upper side of the head of Bayley's cock with her right thumb causing Bayley to jerk her hips forward a bit, _"Damn, what a disgusting slut. So you get excited to be used as nothing more than my personal cum dumpster?"_ Sasha quickly replies as she spits on Bayley's cock. _"Yes Boss"_ Bayley says as Sasha's smooth hand continues to stroke her cock, _"I bet you even jerk this worthless cock of yours to the thought of me shooting my load inside of your_ slutty _asshole"_ Sasha says as she graphs Bayley's ass and leans up to Bayley's ear, _"Or inside your slutty mouth."_ Sasha adds before she kisses Bayley on the cheek. 

_  
__"Yes I do."_ Bayley says as Sasha tightens her grip on Bayley's cock causing Bayley to wince in pain, _"Yes what?!"_ Sasha sneers as she squeezes Bayley's _"Yes I jerk myself off to the thought of you cumming inside my ass. When you called me last night about wanting to fuck, I got so hard and stroked myself until I was about to cum Boss."_ Bayley replies, Sasha smiles and loosens her grip on her cock before she quickly squeezes it again. _"Did you cum?"_ Sasha asks angrily as she squeezes Bayley's dick, it's one of their small rules. Sasha is the only one that can make Bayley cum whenever she thinks about Sasha, and Sasha loves making Bayley cum whether it's from her hands, feet, mouth or from fucking her just right. 

_"No I edged myself and stopped doing it before I went to the airport, Only you can make me cum Boss."_ Bayley says as Sasha kisses her on the cheek and loosens up her grip on Bayley's cock, _"Good girl, I'm going to make you cum."_ Sasha says with a big smile on her face, the anticipation is killing Bayley because she has been edging herself for the last week since Sasha likes to fuck on a bi-weekly basis these days when they used to fuck every day until about two months ago. _"Do you want to cum, slut?"_ Sasha asks as she gently strokes Bayley's cock with her fingers, making Bayley twitch with need. _"Y-yes Boss."_ Bayley quickly replies, which causes Sasha to snort and then sneers as she stops touching Bayley's cock to stand right in front of Bayley.

 _"I'll let you cum later tonight if you do a good job sucking my dick."_ Sasha says as she backs up until she's inches near the hotel room door, and looks at Bayley who has a look of disappointment on her face, but her face quickly lights up as she looks down at Sasha's bulge, _"Well, hurry up bitch or else you're not cumming for another two weeks."_ Sasha shouts as she's getting impatient, she wants to cum and take out some of her own pent up aggression that has been building since yesterday. Bayley gets on her knees in front of Sasha, she quickly pulls down Sasha's purple yoga pants in addition to her purple panties, she almost gets her eye poked out when Sasha's 6 inch rock hard cock flung out of her pants which causes Bayley to giggle. 

_"Hey dumbshit, less giggling and more worshiping my cock!"_ Sasha shouts as she pushes her cock towards Bayley's lips, Bayley gently graphs Sasha's cock and quickly wraps her lips around the tip of Sasha's cock. Sasha lets out a sigh of contentment, leaning her head back. God she has missed Bayley's mouth, not that she'd ever tell Bayley that because she'll just giggle and give her that beautiful smile that makes Sasha feel a certain way. Bayley loving the sound Sasha is making, starts to pop her head up and down Sasha's dick, wanting to hear more of Sasha's moan and more importantly taste Sasha's tasty cum. 

Sasha closes her eyes and she starts to imagine Dorothy is the one sucking her dick right now, which makes her feel so guilty because Bayley is a really good friend of hers and she hates that she's thinking about another person, she then gets angry and has to go into 'Boss mode' she opens her eyes, graphs the sides of Bayley's head and starts to face fuck Bayley. _"You fucking dumb slut!"_ Sasha grunts out as she thrusts her hips back and forth. Bayley starts gagging as drool starts to pour out of her mouth while Sasha pounds her mouth just as hard as she does when she's fucking her asshole. _"Fucking cunt, fucker."_ Sasha growls as she's still thinking about the newly signed Interviewer. 

Sasha pulls her cock out of Bayley's mouth after a few minutes of face fucking Bayley's face to give her time to breath, and Sasha wants to see what a slobbering mess Bayley is. It's too bad that she's not wearing make up right now, Bayley with spit and runny make up on her face is extremely sexy to Sasha. _"You good?"_ Sasha asks, wanting to know if Bayley has caught her breath before returning to fucking her stupid sexy face. _"Yes Boss."_ Bayley replies when her breathing returns to normal, Sasha quickly shoves her dick back into Bayley's mouth and instead of thrusting her hips back and forth, she starts to move Bayley's head back and forth. 

Sasha starts to moan and feel herself about to explode before she stops and pushes Bayley off of her dick. _"I'm about to cum, finish me off slut."_ Sasha says as she leans her back against the door and waits for Bayley to do what she does best and make her cum. A smile crosses Bayley's face as she leans forward and wraps her lips around Sasha's cock and starts stroking her cock and she sucks on Sasha's sensitive tip. _"Oh baby."_ Sasha moans out, silently chiding herself for calling Bayley that during sex because it'll just fool Bayley into thinking that the two have a chance together. Bayley hearing that makes her stroking and sucking more intense and it's not long until Sasha finally explodes. 

_"Oh fuck, fuck!!"_ Sasha moans out as she shoots her hot sticky seed inside Bayley's mouth, her cock twitching furiously inside Bayley's mouth who keeps swirling her tongue around the tip of Sasha sending Sasha waves of pleasure that makes her shiver and thrust her hips towards Bayley's mouth. _"Mmmm, good girl. Now let me see it before you swallow your favorite treat."_ Sasha says as she tries to catch her breath and bearings as she comes down from her orgasm. Bayley pulls herself away from Sasha's tasty dick and looks up towards Sasha's face, she smiles before opening her mouth and slightly sticking out her tongue to reveal the large load of white goo in her mouth. 

_"Good girl, you may swallow now."_ Sasha says as she runs her hands through Bayley's long thick black hair, Bayley's eyes glow with delight as she closes her mouth, runs the cum all over the inside of her mouth before swallowing it. _"Thank you Boss."_ Bayley says, closing her eyes as Sasha leans down and covers her lips with her own. Bayley has to do everything in her power not to say _'I love you.'_ when Sasha pulls away because the last time she said that Sasha told her she needed space. _"Oh no, thank you for being so good at sucking dick."_ Sasha says, grinning ear to ear before leaning down and giving Bayley a quick kiss on the lips. _"I'm definitely going to fuck you until you cum tonight."_ Sasha says as she kisses Bayley on the forehead before pulling her pants and panties up. 

Bayley stands up and puts her dick back in her pants, it sucks that she won't be able to cum for a few more hours, but there is light at the end of the tunnel with the thought of Sasha fucking her until she cums. _"Hey Bay, I'll be going to the gym. You want to come with me?"_ Sasha asks as she watches Bayley put her hair in a ponytail, _"And see your sweaty body? Absolutely."_ Bayley quickly replies, causing Sasha to roll her eyes. _"You're such a pervert."_ Sasha says playfully as she punches Bayley's arm, _"Owie!"_ Bayley says as she graphs her arms, giggling as she rubs her arms. She takes a step forward to give Sasha another kiss on the lips, but she thinks better of it. She doesn't want to break the mood right now and push Sasha back into her shell. 

* * *

Dorothy is about to head out of the hotel to go to the gym before someone calls out to her, _"Hey Dorothy."_ A soft and hesitant feminine voice calls out for her, she turns around and it's Alexa. Dorothy immediately smiles at seeing Alexa. _"Good morning Lexi, how was your night?"_ Dorothy says as Alexa catches up to her, _"Slept like a baby, w-where are you going?"_ Alexa asks nervously as she fidgets with her fingers, _"I'm going to the gym, and then I'm going to graph something to eat. Want to join me?"_ Dorothy asks, thinking about how cute Alexa looks all nervous like that. _"I'd love to."_ Alexa says, nodding her head and then following Dorothy out of the hotel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this story, please leave a comment I welcome feedback and what I need to improve upon.


	4. Their secret

_'In hindsight, maybe this was a bad idea.'_ Alexa thinks to herself as Dorothy's chest is pressed against her back as she spots for her during her squatting workout, _'Get your mind out of the gutter Lexi.'_ Alexa chides herself as she tries to think about anything else instead of the way Dorothy smells, her breasts being pressed against her back, and her arms wrapped around her body and how Dorothy HAS to be a very good hugger. _"That's 10, good job Lexi."_ Dorothy says as she helps Alexa put the weight back to where it needs to be. 

_"Thank you Dorothy."_ Alexa says as she tries to avoid eye contact with Dorothy, _"What's next on your workout plan?"_ Dorothy asks as she looks at Alexa, smiling at how cute and shy she is right now. Before Alexa can answer, someone calls out for Dorothy. _"Hey Dorothy!"_ Sasha shouts out, causing Alexa and Dorothy to turn their heads and see Bayley & Sasha walking towards them. Alexa is filled with disappointment, while Dorothy is kind of happy to see Sasha and she's really happy to see another one of her favorite wrestlers Bayley walking beside her. _"Hey Sasha."_ Dorothy replies, greeting her with a smile that makes Sasha heart skip a beat. 

_"Hello, we haven't met. But, my name is Dorothy and I'm a newly signed interviewer for the company."_ Dorothy says as she extends her hand towards Bayley to shake, Bayley smiles as she extends her hand to shake Dorothy's hand. _"Nice to meet you, hope you enjoy your time in the company."_ Bayley replies, during this nice greeting Sasha is glaring a hole into Alexa while Alexa just meekly avoids eye contact and looks around the gym. _"So, Dorothy are you looking to squat? Do you need a squatter, I know that Alexa wouldn't do a good job at that, because she's so... small."_ Sasha says, smirking as she looks at Alexa and says small with a mocking tone. 

There is a height difference between Alexa and Dorothy, Alexa is 5 feet tall while Dorothy is 5 foot 8. _"Yeah, I could use some help."_ Dorothy says as Alexa lowers her head, _"I'm going to go on the treadmill."_ Alexa says sadly as Sasha gets behind Dorothy to spot her for her work out, Alexa looks back and sees a smug looking Sasha looking back at her before quickly powerwalking off. Bayley looks at the exchange between the two women and raises an eyebrow and feels a twinge of jealousy when she looks at Sasha looking at Dorothy with lust in her eyes. 

_'You have no right to be feeling jealous Bayley, you're just fuck buddies.'_ Bayley thinks to herself as she keeps watching Dorothy and Sasha, _'Although it'd be hot to watch.'_ Bayley says to herself as she shakes her head and goes off to start her own work out instead of watching her best friend try to work her magic and get a girl and potentially leave her behind. 

After about two hours of workout, all four women are sweating, their muscles are aching from their intense workout. Alexa looks at Dorothy, her chocolate brown hair is in a ponytail, sweat dripping off her face and her breasts glistening from the sweat is extremely enticing for Alexa. Before Alexa can speak, Sasha blurts out _"Hey Dorothy, do you want to go out and graph a bite to eat."_ as she steps in front of Alexa and hides Dorothy from Alexa's sight. Dorothy looks at Sasha and smiles, _"Yeah, do you guys want to come too?"_ Dorothy asks Alexa and Bayley

Before Sasha can make a snide comment about she doesn't want Alexa to come, Alexa speaks up. _"I'm sorry, but I'm not hungry."_ Alexa says before she storms away, full of self pity and doubt. _'Of course Dorothy would be more interested in Sasha than me, she's beautiful, confident, and... packing more than she is. Dorothy deserves better than her.'_ Alexa thinks to herself, fighting back tears as she's completely oblivious to what's in front of her causing her to bump into a very large person. 

_"Damn Lexi, watch where you're going."_ a familiar voice rings out causing Alexa to snap out of her self-loathing period, Alexa looks up and smiles at her best friend Nia Jax who immediately looks concerned, _"What's wrong Lexi?"_ Nia asks as Alexa quickly wipes her eyes, _"It's nothing, it's stupid stuff."_ Alexa says as she tries to push past Nia, who isn't budging at all until she gets an answer from her best friend. _"Is Sasha bullying you again, I swear I'm going to punch that bitch in the mouth one day."_ Nia threatens as Alexa looks up, _"No it's not Sasha, it's just..."_ Alexa trails off before she takes a deep breath, _"Can we talk about this later, I don't want to talk about it in public."_ Alexa says, hoping to get back to her hotel room so she can cry in peace.

Bayley, Dorothy and Sasha are walking towards the exit, when Nia & Sasha see each other a snarl instantly crosses their face as that's the natural face they both make when they see one another. _"Are you sure you don't want to go graph a bite to eat Lexi?"_ Dorothy asks as she ignores the sneering contest between Nia and Sasha because she's more concerned about Alexa right now. _"I-it's fine Dorothy, I just need to go take a shower back at my hotel room."_ Alexa quickly replies, wanting to be anywhere in the world right now. _"Okay."_ Dorothy says, dropping it for now because she wants to introduce herself to Nia.

 _"I'm Dorothy by the way, I'm new to the company."_ Dorothy says as she extends her hand towards Nia, who looks at her then looks at Alexa, then Sasha before raising an eyebrow. _"New wrestler or backstage employee?"_ Nia asks as she shakes Dorothy's hand, ' _She's kind of cute'_ Nia thinks to herself as she releases Dorothy's hand. _"I'm a backstage interviewer, and hoping that I'll be on more shows as a commentator, and or as a host for pre-shows. Things like that."_ Dorothy replies as Nia nods her head, _"Well, I hope you enjoy your time in the company. I got to go get my work out in, see you at the arena tonight."_ Nia says as she walks out of Alexa's way, which quickly gives Alexa the chance to storm off and ignore the concerned look on Dorothy's face. 

_"She's such a fake bitch."_ Sasha mutters underneath her breath as she looks back at Nia walking away, her contempt for the Samoan damn near boiling over. She has to calm herself down, because she has to be smooth and collected when she's hitting on Dorothy. 

* * *

Dorothy and Sasha choose a local restaurant that sells eggs and pancakes for breakfast, Bayley doesn't join them as per the silent request of Sasha because she knows what Sasha is trying to do with Dorothy. It hurts, but Bayley does want what's best for Sasha even if she can't truly be with her. 

It's a real good chat between them like the night before, they talk more about wrestling, about their interest in make up, Sasha makes Dorothy laugh and that makes Sasha feel good enough to tell Dorothy about her feelings for her, or at the very least her sexuality. _"I enjoyed this."_ Sasha says as she puts down her fork, finishing her omelette _"I did too."_ Dorothy replies as Sasha's hand inches closer to Dorothy's, _"I know this is very personal, but are you gay?"_ Sasha asks nervously, testing the water before she dives into it. _"Bisexual, I've been with men and women."_ Dorothy replies as Sasha's hand inches closer and closer. 

_"Why do you want to know?"_ Dorothy asks, acting coy as her fingers brushes Sasha's fingers. The spark is there for both of them, and Sasha is feeling a genuine connection with Dorothy that is more than just 'Spite Alexa that dumb slut whore bitch' _"Have you ever dating a transsexual before?"_ Sasha asks, avoiding eye contact as she looks at Dorothy's index finger rubbing the side of her index finger. _"No, I haven't. But, I would. To me it doesn't matter, it's about the personality and if we connect."_ Dorothy says as she starts to wonder why Sasha would ask her if she'd date a transsexual?

The weight has been taken off Sasha's shoulders, so her confident smile returns to her face. _"Well, that's good to hear because I'm trans."_ Sasha says proudly, looking intently at Dorothy's face and all she sees is a a small eye brow raised. _"Wow, I can't even tell. Are you pre-Oof, sorry if that was too personal to try to ask."_ Dorothy says apologetically as she pulls her hand back, but Sasha gently graphs it. _"It's okay, I'm pre-op with no interest to ever get an operation to get it cut off. I hope that's not an issue."_ Sasha says as she rubs her thumb over the back of Dorothy's hand, _"No, it's not an issue for me."_ Dorothy says as she gently squeezes Sasha's soft hand, her heart racing. 

_"Sooo, would you like to go on an actual date with me?"_ Sasha asks, she's no longer thinking about Alexa or some petty need to steal the woman that has caught her attention. However, all Dorothy can think about is Alexa and that causes her chest to tighten in guilt for some reason. _"I don't know, let me think about it."_ Dorothy replies as she tries to pull her hand back, Sasha despite getting a little bit angry allows Dorothy to pull her hand away. _"That's fine, I'll wait for your answer."_ Sasha says calmly, hiding the screaming and cursing she's doing in her head. 

* * *

Alexa hears a knock at the door, she wipes her eyes, gets out of bed and walks toward the door. _"You going to tell me what's bothering you Lexi?"_ Nia asks as Alexa opens the door for her friend, _"I-it's nothing Nia, really."_ Alexa replies, trying her best to avoid the topic even with Nia. _"Come on Alexa, don't lie to me. I want to help you with what's troubling you."_ Nia says as she puts her hand on Alexa's shoulder, Alexa looks up at her friends eyes and takes a deep breath. 

_"There's this girl that I like that I have zero chance with."_ Alexa quickly spits out, Nia cracks a smirk before returning to a more neutral face. _"Is it that Dorothy girl?"_ Nia asks as she squeezes Alexa's shoulder gently, Alexa's face burns with embarrassment at how easy it was for Nia to figure out who she has a crush on. _"Yes, but I have no chance with her. Not the way that I am."_ Alexa says as she lowers her head in shame, _"The way you are... How do you know that Dorothy isn't the same as you or me for that matter?"_ Nia asks as she takes her hand off Alexa's shoulder. That comment gives Alexa hope, but it still doesn't help her self confidence issues.

 _"Yeah, but I'm not big like you at all... Not even close."_ Alexa says, which causing Nia to let out a small chuckle before quickly covering her mouth. _"Sorry, but do you think that this Dorothy girl will care about how big you are?"_ Nia asks as she crosses her arms, Alexa starts to think about Dorothy, and although they haven't known each other for that long. Alexa feels in her heart that Dorothy is a good person and wouldn't care about something like that. _"I don't think she'd care."_ Alexa says softly, a little bit of hope building up in her. _"Why don't you tell her how you feel, because I could tell that there's some spark between you two. You just need to be more confident Lexi."_ Nia says as she puts her hands on both of her shoulders. _"You are beautiful and I think your dick is really cute."_ Nia says playfully, causing Alexa to give her a slight slap to the stomach. 

_"Nia."_ Alexa says, giggling as she starts to feel better about her situation. _"Okay, I'll try to tell Dorothy tonight."_ Alexa adds as she starts to feel her palms getting really sweaty. _'Or maybe I'll chicken out and lose her to Sasha.'_ Alexa thinks to herself as Nia just smiles at her. Alexa graphs her phone and texts Dorothy 

**I'd like to see you Dorothy, I need to tell you something. -Alexa**

Alexa waits for what feels like a decade, but in reality Dorothy replies almost instantly. 

**Okay, I'm actually returning to the hotel right now. -Dorothy**

Alexa fights back a smile, before sending back a reply

**Cool. Can't wait to see you again :) -Alexa**

**Same. -Dorothy**

* * *

When Dorothy and Sasha return to the hotel, Alexa is waiting in the lobby for Dorothy. When she sees Dorothy, a big smile instantly crosses her face as she stands up and walks towards Dorothy. Sasha rolls her eyes before getting far away from Alexa as possible. _"You wanted to tell me something Lexi?"_ Dorothy asks as Alexa gives Dorothy a quick hug before immediately pulling away before Dorothy could hug her back. Sasha sees this and she is seething deep down, and she's more worried about what Alexa wants to tell Dorothy. _"Uhhh, can we do this somewhere else. I don't want anyone to overhear us."_ Alexa says softly so no one can hear her, but Sasha hears her and it causes her to storm off muttering obscenities underneath her breath. 

_"Okay, we'll go to your hotel room if it makes you feel comfortable."_ Dorothy says, curious as to what Alexa wants to tell her.

As the two are walking towards Alexa's hotel room, it feels like someone is squeezing her heart and lungs. She can barely breath, it's an awful feeling and she feels like chickening out and not telling Dorothy about how she feels about her and her secret. When the two finally reach her room, Alexa feels like she's going to have a heart attack. _"What's wrong?"_ Dorothy asks as she finally gets a look at Alexa's face, and how it's twisted with fear. _"Huh? I'm fine, everything's fine."_ Alexa replies, rather unconvincingly as she avoids eye contact with Dorothy. _"If you don't want to tell me what's bothering you, that's fine. Just know that I'm here for you."_ Dorothy says as she puts her hand on Alexa's arm. 

Alexa looks up into Dorothy's ocean blue eyes, and she can see the genuine concern she has for her well-being. _"I... I... I like you Dorothy."_ Alexa squeaks out very weakly, causing Dorothy to smile at the cute little confession. _"I like you too Alexa."_ Dorothy replies as Alexa looks away, _"But, I have to tell you something... It's something that you might not accept."_ Alexa says, holding back tears and trying her hardest not to cry in front of Dorothy. _"Hey, unless it's something really bad like you murdered someone, then I won't care Lexi. I won't judge you at all."_ Dorothy says softly as she puts her other hand on Alexa's arm to comfort her to the best of her ability. 

Alexa takes a deep breath. _"I'm transsexual."_ she forces out as she closes her eyes tightly to avoid the judgmental gaze from Dorothy, but in reality Dorothy looks at her like there's nothing wrong with her. Dorothy smiles as she pulls Alexa into an embrace, _"I don't care if you're transsexual Alexa, I like you for you."_ Dorothy says softly into Alexa's ear, causing Alexa to cry out in joy at how it's like a weight has been lifted off her shoulders. She wraps her arms around Dorothy, _'She really is a great hugger.'_ Alexa thinks to herself as she tightens her grip on Dorothy, crying into her shirt for a good while before speaking again. _"Do you want to hang out after the show or something?"_ Alexa asks nervously as she pulls away from Dorothy, Dorothy smiles and nods her head. _"It's a date."_ she says as Alexa feels like she's on cloud nine. _'Maybe I can have a normal love life after all?'_ Alexa thinks to herself as she looks at the beautiful woman that has caught her eyes. 

* * *

Meanwhile in Sasha's hotel room... "Ahhhh _fuck yes!"_ Bayley screams out as Sasha furiously rams her cock down her asshole, _"Fucking take it you whore!"_ Sasha screams out as she digs her nails into Bayley's hips, pouding Bayley's slutty asshole with everything in her power. The sound of Sasha's hips hitting Bayley's big fat ass echos throughout her hotel room, _"Yes, I'm a fucking whore! Use me however you want BOSS!"_ Bayley moans out, Sasha with both hands graph a hand full of Bayley's long thick black hair and pulls back. _"Fucking slut, fucking bitch!"_ Sasha screams out, she closes her eyes and starts to think about the woman that she hasn't been able to get out of her head since she met her and how Alexa doesn't deserve someone like Dorothy. _"I'm about to cum, you fucking cum dumpster!"_ Sasha moans out as she opens her eyes, _"Oh yes, cum inside my ass!! Fuck yes!"_ Bayley screams out gleefully as she loves feeling Sasha cum inside her ass and oozing out of her. 

Sasha grunts and she growls as she continues to rapidly pound into Bayley's asshole until she finally explodes deep inside of her ass, moaning as she gets her second release of the day and it most certainly won't be the last time it happens. Sasha lets go of Bayley's hair, she leans down and kisses her shoulder blades admittedly feeling really guilty that she's thinking about another woman while she's fucking her. It was the sole reason why both time she's gotten off from her today, and Sasha definitely wants to make it up to her later tonight. 

_"So, how did it work out with Dorothy?"_ Bayley asks as she looks back at Sasha, sweat pouring down both of their faces. Sasha raises an eyebrow, _"Let's not talk about her, it's about you right now."_ Sasha says as she pulls out of Bayley, and pulls her in for a kiss. _"Now, don't bring her name up again if you want to finally cum tonight."_ Sasha orders as she gives Bayley's throbbing hard cock a gentle slap causing Bayley to wince out in pain. Bayley looks at Sasha, and bites her tongue on what she truly wants to say. _"Yes Boss."_ Bayley replies as she gets on her knees in front of Sasha. _"Good girl, now clean my cock."_ Sasha replies as Bayley gently graphs her dick with her right hand and then wraps her lips around her spent dick, moaning as she tastes her ass on Sasha's cock. 

Sasha looks at the hotel room door, thinking about Dorothy and hoping that that dumb bitch Alexa doesn't actually get with her first. She grits her teeth and clenches her fists in anger which quickly goes away when she gets a text message. She reaches for it, and reads the message. 

**New creative plans for you and Bayley, please come to the arena.**

Sasha raises an eyebrow, ' _I wonder what that could mean?_ Sasha thinks to herself as Bayley shoves her entire cock down her mouth like the good little cock sucker she is. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this story, please leave a comment/review on what you'd like to see, what I need to get better at and a Kudo if you liked the story.


End file.
